International Specials
The international specials in Robot Wars is a term referring to a variety of one-off side competitions, whereby robots represent their home country in battle. Eight different international tournament formats existed across the history of the show, alongside various one-off battles. World Championships The most well-known international special in Robot Wars, where all countries were eligible to be represented by a competitor robot in a straight knock-out tournament to declare a World Champion. *The First World Championship - Filmed shortly after Series 3, The First World Championship was released on VHS before airing on television. The United Kingdom was split into the four divisions of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Razer defeated Behemoth in an all-English final. *The Second World Championship - Aired as part during the first series of Robot Wars Extreme and the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. An individual German Melee was held as a qualifier event during Robot Wars Extreme, and both this and the qualifier battle won by Manta were aired during German Robot Wars. All robots in the Top 4 were British or American, and ultimately the British Razer defeated the American Drillzilla in the final. *The Third World Championship - Aired at the end of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. Qualifier battles were held during special events across the series prior to the full episode. The UK's Storm 2 defeated Sri Lanka's Supernova in the final. European Championship The World Championship format took a hiatus in 2002, and was substituted with a tournament featuring eight robots only from Europe. Aired as part of the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, and German Robot Wars. Won by the British Tornado over the Belgian Philipper 2. International League Championship A competition held at the end of Robot Wars: The Third Wars between representatives of six different countries. A round robin "league" format was held across two groups to find two finalists, where all battles which did not end in a knockout were declared a tie. The English Razer defeated the Irish Diotoir in the final, having suffered no losses throughout. Both Series 3's War of Independence battle and The Ashes were aired during this episode. Commonwealth Carnage An event held during the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, where eight robots represented eight countries in the Commonwealth of Nations. The United Kingdom was split into the four divisions of England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. The English Firestorm 4 defeated the South African Crushtacean in the final, having qualified due to being the current All-Stars runner-up. World Series A duology of two international specials airing at the end of Series 10. With eight robots in each episode, half of the competing robots represented the United Kingdom, while the remaining half represent various countries including Portugal, Belgium and the Netherlands. The aim of each side was to score the most points across six battles, which included tag-team battles and head-to-heads. In the first episode, the British team, lead by Apollo, defeated the "Rest of the World" team, lead by the Irish Diotoir. The second episode also saw a win for the British team, lead by Eruption, over the "Rest of the World" team, lead by the American Cathadh. War of Independence Also referred to as an International Championship, a competition where an equal number of British and American representatives face off to declare a winning country, in reference to the historic war between the United Kingdom and the United States of America. *War of Independence (Series 3) - A single battle held during the International League of Series 3. The American Tentoumushi defeated the British A-Kill in the battle. *War of Independence (Series 4) - A full tournament between four British robots and four American robots, aired at the end of the Fourth Wars. The British Mortis defeated the American frenZy in the final. *War of Independence (US Season 1) - The second full tournament between four British robots and four American robots, aired during the first season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The British Pussycat defeated the American General Chompsalot in the final. *International Championship (US Season 2) - The third full tournament between four British robots and four American robots, aired during the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. Unlike the previous competitions, the British and American robots were kept separate until the final. The British Tornado defeated the American General Chompsalot 2 in the final. International Tag Team Terror A competition where four British robots and four American robots were split into two teams of each country, and fought each other using the conventional Tag Team Terror ruleset. The British team of Ming 3 and Rick defeated the American team of The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor in the final. UK vs Germany A competition where an equal number of British and German representatives face off to declare a winning country. *UK vs Germany (Extreme 1) - A single battle held between the UK's Hypno-Disc and Germany's Nasty Warrior, where the latter was victorious. *UK vs Germany Special - Aired as part of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars and German Robot Wars. The British and German robots were separated until the final, where Fluffy (representing the former) and Das Gepäck (representing the latter) were declared joint winners. One-off battles Across several episodes of the show, various one-off battles between the UK and other countries, without taking the format of an episode. Note that some of the above formats, such as the UK vs Germany event from Robot Wars Extreme and the War of Independence event from Series 3 have previously been held as one-off battles. *'The Ashes' - Aired during the International League Championship in Series 3. Named in reference to the cricket tournament, where the English and Australian teams have both found success. The English Mortis defeated the Australian Terror Australis. *'International Inferno' - Aired during the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. A four-way exhibition battle won by Panic Attack of the United Kingdom, over Manta of the United States of America, MaxiMill of the Netherlands, and Flensburger Power of Germany. *'International Mayhem' - Aired during the first series of Robot Wars Extreme. An event where the reigning British champion Chaos 2 defeated a collaborative team of the Belgian Philipper and the Dutch Alien Destructor within one battle. Category:Battle Events Category:International Events